Dune Mariellidae
Sand |ailments = Defense Down Paralysis Earthblight |weaknesses = Water, Ice |creator = ThumbThumb, Setheo, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} The Dune Mariellidae is the Subspecies of the Mariellidae and known to be more aggressive than its normal species. It like to live in hot sandy places and bask in the sun light, when feeling seeing prey or foe it will engage combat right away. Behaviour Unlike its regular species this Neopteron is very fierce when it comes to intruders and prey. Upon seeing anyone on its territory it will start to attack the unwished visitor until it is dead or chased away. It is known that this Neopteron doesn't seem to know what fear it, despite being on the snack list of other bigger predators. It mainly uses it's ability to summon sandstorms and Sandy Tornadoes where it will hide itself and then attack from any blind spots it will get. It is said that due to spare food source this Neopteron is forced to go brawn with anything that moves in order to sustain its own food stock. While this creature mostly feeds on plants, roots and smaller animals. It's well known that it scavenges here and there through the desert and devouring leftovers of any once living creature. Sometimes it will carry leftovers and carcasses into a self built Sandtrap (Similar to what Ant lions do) and throw it there where the sand will then carry it to the center and keep it stored. When hungry it will then go to the sandtrap and eat from there. Researchers being out of range and off its territory researchers, have noticed despite being so aggressive toward other creatures that it is a very social Neopteron and gentle toward its own kind. The Dune Mariellidae seems to also have a bond with Desert Seltas as it seems to treat it as a friend. As such, it doesn't like Desert Seltas Queens due to how they have seen how they treat the male Desert Seltas, if a Desert Seltas Queen is in the area then it will often act aggressively towards them. While females lay their eggs into the breeding chambers, it is that the male protects the eggs and feeds them until they have reached a certain age. Female Dune Mariellidae will only breed if males have gathered enough food in their Sandtraps, where it will then lay its eggs. In Game Information Abilities While Mariellidae is able to produce spores that paralyze and even ignite while in rage, the Sub Species is a far more fierce fighter as also ability user. For some reason it is able to control sand and motions of earth with the gem on its back. With that knowledge researchers and sand tribes have seen how some creatures have covered whole cities in sand and break canyons into mountains. The Dune Mariellidae will also use a special spore to mix it into the sandstorm it creates in order to tackle down various enemies. Aside from the Spores it will also create a liquid which it will mix with the air to exhaust enemies faster. Hunters will suffer the ailment "defense down" and will lose their stamina faster when Blocking, evading or running. Aside from the abilities it also good in combat and has learned to copy some attack move sets of other monsters it has fought before. It will not only use its horns, but also Shell and legs for combat making it a difficulty neopteron to take down. Rage/Tired State Rage: When enraged, any attacks that would've caused paralysis now cause Earthblight and/or defense Down. Tired: When tired, the Dune Mariellidae cannot perform any liquid or Sand based attacks. Theme Attacks *'Blos Charge': Similar to Diablos the Dune Mariellidae will jump out of the sand and use its horn to pierce the hunter. While hitting the hunter it will drift a bit to the side to look if it hit and then either proceed to the next attack.When enraged it will dig back into the ground after it dealt paralysis to the hunter (only when hit). *'Blos Upswing': Just like the Blos Charge but instead it will jump out of the ground even nearer to the hunter making it possible to toss him up into the air when hit. *'Horn Sweep':Dune Mariellidae will sweep with its horn left and right just like Gammoth does with it trunk. *'Rising Sun Horn': Dune Mariellidae will only perform this attack when underground, the earth will begin to shake and then jump out near the hunter, causing it to throw multiple chunks of earth into the air and hitting wide areas around with it. While doing that attack it will summon a Sand Tornado where it will then to proceed its air combats. *'Land Sharq': Dune Mariellidae Will swim in the sand around and shoot toward the hunter with its horn similar to Cephadrome. *'Digging Horn': It will start stabbing its horn into the air while buried, similar to Daimyo Hermitaur does with its horn. *''Sand Tornado'': The Dune Mariellidae will slide in a circle in a similar manner to Lagombi and create with that move a small sand tornado which it will then send to the hunter. If the hunter is in the middle of the slide attack the sandstorm will be then created instead in the middle sending the hunter flying. *'Giant Sand Tornado': The Dune Mariellidae will slide in a circle in a similar manner to Lagombi and create a huge Sand Tornado (When enraged it will turn black and cause "Defense Down" and "Paralysis") which it uses to accelerate itself to then use it for various attacks. *'Sand Storm': The most iconic move of the Dune Mariellidae, similar to Kushala Daora it will create a sandstorm which will slowly decrease the health of the hunter if being too near to it and deflecting bullets as also arrows. *'Triple Sand Tornado': The Dune Mariellidae will slide in a circle in a similar manner to Lagombi creating three smaller sand tornado which it will send one after another to any hunter causing paralysis. *'Combo'ed sand Tornado': While doing A spin attack it will create two tornadoes that spin with each other and being send toward the hunter, before reaching the hunter though the tornadoes split up. *'Sand trap': Dune Mariellidae will dig underground and cause the ground to break, creating a sand slide and drawing any hunter to the center where it then proceeds to combo into another attack. *'Claw Attack': The Dune Mariellidae will do an upper cut attack with one of its lets causing it to throw a chunk of earth toward the hunter. *'Claw Stab': Similar to Nerscylla it will poke/stab the hunter with one of its legs depending where it is being attacked and causing paralysis. *'Claw Spin': The Dune Mariellidae will stretch out its claws and spin around itself from where it is standing similar to Shogun Cenataurs spin Attack. While doing so it will start to fly and creating a wind which will knock hunters back. *'Sandy Bomb': Dune Mariellidae will create a sand storm around it and create a great wind pressure to keep hunters away, while doing that it will dig all its legs half mid into the ground and start flying up, by doing so it will start dragging a huge chunk of Sand out of the ground, when high enough in the air it will drop the chunk and then spin around. The Sand chunk will do an AOE attack and has a very wide range. It will also create a tidal-wave of sand going in all directions. *'Earth Bomb': Same as Sandy Bomb, but this attack is only on more solid grounds and does more damage. Also this attack causes Earthblight. Instead of causing a sand tidal-wave the earth-chunk will shatter into more smaller pieces and jump through the area. *'Crystal Bomb': Same as Earth Bomb, but this attack is only on more solid grounds near crystals and does a lot of damage. also The Chunk that it carries out is make out of crystals and upon hitting the floor will be cast everywhere, after a while those shards will explode. *'Sand Slap': It will use its legs to swoop some sand to the hunter to keep them away from itself. *'Sandy Bodyslam': The Dune Mariellidae will fly into the air and them accelerate to the ground causing the ground to shake and creating huge tremors which will break up the earth. Hunter that are to close to the center of the attack are being tossed back. While doing this attack it will break sand chunks around it causing Earthblight. *'Heavy Sandy Bodyslam': Same as Sandy Bodyslam but more severe, the tremor radius is bigger and the chunks being created are far more. Doing this attack will cause the Dune Mariellidae to stick to the ground for a few seconds. *'Earthen Bodyslam': Same as Sandy Bodyslam, but this attack is only on more solid grounds and does more damage. Also this attack causes Earthblight. *'Heavy Earthen Bodyslam':Same as Heavy Sandy Bodyslam'but this attack is only on more solid grounds and does more damage. Also this attack causes Earthblight. *'Crystal Bodyslam: Same as Sandy Bodyslam, but this attack is only on more solid grounds near crystals and does a lot of damage. *'Heavy Crystal Bodyslam': Same as Sandy Bodyslam, but this attack is only on more solid grounds near crystals and does a lot of damage. *'Sand Shot': It will hurl with two legs sand at the hunter and make him fall over. *'Earth Chunk Shot': Same as Sandy Bomb but the chunk is smaller and it will do a backflip like Rathian tossing the chunk toward the hunter with high speed. *'Side Stepping Charge Attack':S imilar to Nerscylla the Dune Mariellidae will jump left and right and then jump forward trying to pin the hunter it focuses on. *'Frontal Charge': In aerial position it will charge forward any hunter, like Seltas does, but it will spin while doing so creating a barrier of wind around it in that attack. Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Quests High Rank Event * Notes: * The monsters in this quest are more aggressive than normal and will do their strongest attacks more often and will get into rage mode easier. * This quest has a high chance of dropping their rare drops. Trivia *Breaking both horns will cause it to stay in rage mode. *Throwing a sonic bomb while doing one of its Bomb or Bodyslam attack will cause it to flinch and drop from the air and land on its back being defenseless for a few seconds, after being stunned it will always burry itself into the ground. *Breaking the gem will cause the sand storms to be weaker and last less than normal, also it will not be able to create winds. *The title came from ancient sand tribes that pray to it to stay away and spare their villages. **Sand tribes would go out into the desert making sacrifises in order to lure it far away from their villages. Some tribes even went and raided other wandering merchants and villages to sacrifise the prisoners to the sand traps. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Sand Element Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:ThumbThumb Category:Setheo Category:Dinoman0310